youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
VideoGamePhenom
VideoGamePhenom is a YouTube gamer. This user focuses mainly on Nintendo games such as Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby, and many others. Biography Career beginnings: 2011-2013 VideoGamePhenom was first founded as VideoGamePhenomHD on February 27, 2011. The channel was named after fellow YouTuber GuitarHeroPhenom, but VGPHD mainly focused on gaming and not music. Its first videos were the main Pokémon games from Generation I to V. In the month of June, VGPHD started doing other games such as Mario, Zelda, and Mega Man. By 2013, VGPHD began expanding even further with 3D games from the N64 and so on. By late November of 2013, VGPHD closed its channel due to lack of production, citing poor video and audio quality, despite receiving a decent amount of viewership. Comeback: 2016-2017 In April 2016, the user returned as VideoGamePhenom and started posting content just like its previous channel, and this time, with a frame rate of 60FPS. It did the same games as it did before. However, by August 2016, a user known as NintendoGamingHD began flagging videos owned by VGP for copyright infringement, resulting in the takedown of around 60 videos. Prior to this chaos, VGP blocked NGHD because it posted a comment containing personal information. NGHD did not take it very lightly and started creating multiple accounts to harass VGP (with some impersonating and making personal attacks towards the latter). As per YouTube's terms of use, making false copyright claims could lead to termination of the claimant's account. VGP's videos were reinstated after counter notifications succeeded and continued to post content. VGP closed its channel in March 2017, citing personal reasons and fear of being a target of false copyright claim attacks. Multiple foiled comebacks: 2018-2019 VGP made another comeback by around April 2018 by posting videos of Super Mario Bros. for the NES, but shortly thereafter, NintendoGamingHD, having a new channel, VideoGameCollectionHD, responded by making claims again, thereby resulting in the shutdown of VGP. VGP kept making new channels to post content in a effort that NGHD or VGCHD would not respond, but on all accounts, VGP still lost everything due to false copyright claims by both opposing channels again, all spanning between April 2018 and March 2019. Starting new and fresh: 2019-present By April 11, 2019, VGP began posting content that did not link to its previous content, such as Contra, LifeForce, and a select few others. During the summer of 2019, VGP did Super Mario Bros. and more than 100 graphics hacks. By September, VGP continued to post retro gaming content with games for the NES, SNES, GBC, and GBA. Commenting rules VGP has rules to keep it clean and simple. Those who post comments on the user's video must play it by rules as well. Not following the rules properly could result in a block. Listed below are the rules VGP made to ensure a good comment. *'Share your thoughts': It's always a quality standard to share your thoughts after watching the video. *'No spamming': Everyone hates spam. Don't just post comments in any form of spam or gibberish to gain yourself attention. *'Speak English': The user only understands English. You can post a comment in a different language, but it will be translated for review. *'No advertising': Do not post any brands or sponsors to advertise. Also, do not post any links that lead to sites as it could result in a malicious attack. *'Do not post any personal or confidential information': Do not post any sort of personal information such as a user's real name, date of birth, street address, documentation, or anything beyond. This is a big no-no. *'Watch your language': Try to keep your language to a minimum. Do not post words that consist vulgarism, racism, homophobia, or religion bashing. *'No block evading': If one of your accounts gets blocked, do not comment with another one, or else your other account will be blocked as well. This is what we call sock-puppetry. *'No threats': This represents that you're trying to do some physical, bodily harm to someone. This is taken very seriously. *'Do not trick others into breaking these rules': If you try to trick another user into breaking these rules by accident, they may not get in trouble, but you will get in trouble yourself, so don't do it. Trivia *VideoGamePhenom was named after GuitarHeroPhenom, a channel that did songs from Guitar Hero games and various covers of songs. Records *'Lifetime views': 1,155,000+ *'Videos uploaded': 7,000+ *'Subscribers': 9,600+ *'Playlists': 200+ External links Patreon Twitch Social Blade Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers